Villages Unite!
by XxCrystalHeartxX
Summary: Sort of Spoilers in later chapters. All the nations and villages are coming together in the Hidden Leaf to meet before the ninja are sent back out on missions. What is the secret Mission that Tsunada-sama wont tell them about? what is going to happen? R
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO:

Everything is so different now. Everything…Naruto sat there in the hokage's office waiting on Tsunade-sama to come in.

"Ah, Naruto! It has been awhile don't you think" Tsunade winked as she said this.

"It depends on what you mean by awhile." He said as he watched the old woman sit down at her desk.

"But of course I mean awhile since you have seen Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke." She had a small evil grin

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked a way. What does she mean? Sasuke went with Orochimaru.

"That is right. The nations and villages are all coming together to celebrate before the ninja's leave again for their missions."

"You mean everyone as in the akaitsuki, sand, sound, and the other's that we haven't made peace with yet to." Tsunade didn't say anything.

"So where are they throwing this 'shindig'?"

"Here in the village of the hidden leaf."

"So why did you call me in here just to tell me about this 'celebration'?" he asked

"Because you and a few other ninja are going to be apart of a special mission. I wish I could tell you about it here, but I can't. You have to figure it out on you own. So are you up for this Naruto?"

"Yea I am, when and where do I need to meet you to signal the start of this mission?"

"Before the celebration starts, I need to get you all prepared and explain some ground rules. I also need to introduce you to the others. I guess you should meet them at the entrance of the academy then head over to here to meet with me."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I am up for it!" Naruto smiled a devilish smile.

"Okay, conference adjourned!" Tsunade-sama walked over to Naruto and gave him a gracious hug.

"Grandma Tsunade! I am 19 years old, don't you think I am a bit too old for you to be still hugging?"

"You may be 19 but you are like family to me, so get over it!" She smiled as she let him go.

"Bye grandma Tsunade!" Naruto walked out of her office and down the tower that the hokage's office was in.

I wonder who else will be on this mission with me. I wonder what the mission's purpose is that I am supposed to be figuring out. Well with the akaitsuki, sound, and other enemies I know this isn't going to be good

SAKURA:

Sakura walked up the steps in the hokage's tower. I wonder what this important mission is… Finally I made to her office; they shouldn't have put it at the very top of the tower! Damn it, I am late…

Sakura walked in and faked smiled, "Hello Tsunade-sama. Sorry I am late."

"It is okay Sakura, please take a seat and let me explain to you this mission. Would you like to see Sasuke again?"

Sakura was shocked and didn't believe what she just heard, so she stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry Tsunade-sama, y-yes but what do you mean by this?" she asked shocked

"I am going to explain this quick I have to meet with the other ninja. All the nations and villages are getting together to celebrate before the ninja are sent back out on missions. The hokage's and kazekage's have decided to hold it here in the village of the hidden leaf."

"Let me guess you want me to help patrol this 'shindig'?" Sakura was so quick to catch on.

"Yes right before the celebration, I want you to meet the other ninja at front of the academy. Then head over here to me." Tsunade said and then remember something else she should tell Sakura.

Tsunade smiled "Yes but I want you to do something else. I can't tell you though. You must find out about it on your own. Now I have to meet with other ninja immediately, so good bye."

"Good bye Tsunade-sama." Sakura shook Tsunade's hand and then left

SHIKAMARU:

This is such a drag. I wonder if she is going to make me become a sensei. I hope not, I couldn't stand three brats. Well here goes nothing.

"Shikamaru, nice to see you" Tsunade smiled and offered him a seat in front of her

"Look lady, I really like being a ninja and all but I don't need three brats to train at the moment. Hell I am hardly grown myself, I am only 21."

"No, I am not going to make you a sensei quite yet Shikamaru I wanted to talk to you about a celebration. You and a few other ninja are going to patrol this area. There is something else I want you all to do, but I am not going to tell you. You all will figure it out."

"Well if that is it I am leaving." Shikamaru rose

"Wait, I want you to meet the other ninja in front of the academy before the celebration. Then head over here to me."

"Now can I leave?"

"Yes Shikamaru, you may."

TSUNADE:

Finally I am done meeting with the jounins and sanins. I need to go gamble or something. Tsunade scribbled down a note for Shizune to read. That should do it. Ha-ha look out gamblers Lady Tsunade is on the way.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay I hope that wasn't too short. Send me a message or a review if you think I should continue this story or not! **

**XxCrystalHeartxX**


	2. Coming together again

SASUKE:

"Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you have returned from your very last mission until next year." Orochimaru said from a corner approaching the light so Sasuke could see him.

"Hmph…What do you want from me now?" Sasuke said with a defiant look.

"Nothing I want of you. Well nothing you want me to order you to do that is." Orochimaru smiled sheepishly. "I want you and Kabuto to go to a celebration with me."

"A celebration, where?" he said out of breathe walking towards a chair.

"In the village of the hidden leaves" Orochimaru started to walk off. "Oh be ready by in the morning, I have a few stops I want to make before we make it to the village." Orochimaru walked off while Sasuke sat catching his breathe.

_The Leaf village…everyone is going to be there! Everyone, as in if we were invited that means the Akaitsuki was to…ITACHI! _ Kabuto walked in and saw Sasuke just sitting there with a strange look on his face.

"Why Sasuke-Chan, what has you so down?" Kabuto knew what he was doing he just enjoyed seeing Sasuke get pissed off.

"Shut the hell up before I make you, got it? Oh and learn how to sleep with your eyes open!" Sasuke got more mad than Kabuto had every seen him get.

"Whoa Sasuke, all high and mighty, eh?" Kabuto appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck.

Sasuke felt the cold metal against his neck and he turned around punching Kabuto in the face taking the kunai from his hand. Kabuto sat up and threw five poisonous sebons at him. Sasuke felt his right arm paralyze. He kicked the wooden chair at Kabuto. It hit him in the face and broke a leg off, leaving a bloody spot on Kabuto's face. Orochimaru ran into the room from hearing the ruckus.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Before any one else could answer he spoke again "You two need to become the best of friends. I don't want to see any of you two's blood on each other's hands!" Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, "You come with me now!"

Kabuto leaned down to Sasuke's height and whispered in his ear, "I bet you are excited to see the pink haired konochi." Kabuto smiled evilly. Kabuto walked off wiping the blood from his forehead revealing a small scar that healed itself quickly.

ITATCHI:

Hmmm….Itachi sat there reading the letter stating information about a celebration in the Leaf. And believe it or not, the Akaitsuki was invited! Itachi laughed. Are they that foolish? Itachi continued thinking. This is the perfect time to plan another massacre. And this time I will not salvage my little brother, Sasuke, The new prodigy of the Uchia name. Psh! He will never be better than me!

GAARA:

I wonder what this whole celebration thing is about that arrived today…hmmm I will let the sand ninja know about it. They should be prepared for anything that goes wrong. As the new kazekage, I shall go myself.

NARUTO:

_Should I dress up? Or should I just dress plain? Hmmm…I will just put on a cleaner ninja uniform…No…I will wear regular clothes._ Naruto put on a black muscle shirt, with a short sleeved orange button down over it. He put a pair of khaki shorts on.

_What shoes am I going to wear? I will just wear these, he said as he picked up his regular ninja sandals. I can't wait to see who the other ninja are!_ Naruto brushed his hair and moved his headband to his upper arm. He styled his hair to where it hung down in part of his face. _Well I am going!_

KAKASHI:

_Wow for once in my life I am playing back up. Am I really getting that old? Lets hope I don't start acting like Lady Tsunade and I start using jutsu's to make me look younger. So what am I going to wear? I guess what I have on is fine. I will just brush my hair get my ninja gear and go. _Kakashi grabbed his katana's, sebons, kunai, stars, medical tape, medicines, and some clear durable string. Then he left for the front entrance of the academy.

SHIKAMARU:

_Great another mission, oh what a joy! And not telling me exactly what the mission is, what is that about? Although I think I might have figured it out. I shouldn't waste time thinking, I better get going…_

AT THE ACADMEY (EVERYONE'S POV):

_(Naruto) I guess I am early. Wow there is some other villagers here also. Ah! I think that girl over there is one. _Naruto Smiled and waved to the pink haired konochi approaching.

_(Mystery konochi) Is that Naruto? _She smiled and waved back. She approached. Naruto took in every aspect of her familiar features.

"Sakura?!" Naruto stammered "Is that really you?" Naruto was staring at her.

"Naruto!!!" she shouted as she embraced him in a tight hug. "How old are you now?" she asked letting him go.

"I am 19, and you?" he said still a bit shocked to be seeing her.

"I am 18 I am about to be 19" Sakura was all smiles. Until Naruto mentioned the name…the name that Sakura had said earlier for the first time in four years.

"So any word from him…you know grandma Tsunade said he is coming with Orochimaru." Naruto didn't look in her eyes because he didn't want to see her cry.

Sakura didn't cry, "No Naruto I haven't and I would hate to be rude but please don't mention his name, please Naruto I know he is coming, I don't want to talk about him or to him until that time is needed." Sakura was startled when a large hand that was have way covered with a fingerless glove.

She slipped the kunai in her kimono sleeve out. She turned around quickly, cutting the person's cheek slightly, causing blood to trickle down his masked face.

"Damn it Sakura that actually hurt!" Kakashi wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura turned around and was about to hug him but remembered that she should show respect instead. Sakura slowly bowed saying, "Konba wa Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura…." Kakashi said as she sat up

"Yes?" She said looking at him

"I am not your sensei no more; you are on your own. You don't have to show me respect like that." He embraced her in a hug, she hugged him back.

_(Kakashi) _

_Wow these kids have changed a lot. Especially Sakura. She seems much stronger as a person and a shinobi. I am afraid to see how much Sasuke has changed. _

_And when he realizes Itatchi is going to be there, he is going to freak. I can't believe that the other special jounin and I are going on this mission as back up. Also we can't even tell the jounin's/ chunin's assigned to this mission? I mean, what is up with that! _

All of the ninja stayed quite until a group of four ninjas approached, Kakashi ready with his shanigaun (just in case) Naruto activated his demon, and Sakura pulled out some kunai knives with clear thread on it.

_(Ninja approaching): _"I can't wait to meet these leaf ninja we have been assigned to work with."

"Look as the new kazekage; I don't want any trouble that will mess up the peace treaty with the Leaf!" Gaara snapped at his ignorant sister. "Everyone, prepare yourselves to meet the Leaf ninja you haven't met yet, although since most of you are genin you all will be back ups that probably won't be needed. Sorry!"

Gaara and the other three ninja approached Naruto and the others. "Looks like we are all here. Does anyone know how many more are supposed to be coming?" Gaara didn't even bother with the 'hi hello' greetings.

"I guess so." Kakashi said

"Well then lets go." Said Temari

As they started to walk off, they noticed a group of ninja approaching. _Great more ninja, they thought. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally I finished this chapter, I was being lazy this week and I didn't type much. Chapie 3 in progress!!! Keep reading and start reviewing, please!!!**

**XxCrystalHeartxX**


End file.
